borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaige/Quotes
ECHO Recorders Echo Log 01 Gaige: Hello to you, my faithful twelve subscribers - uhp, eleven. As you all know, the Eden-5 Youth Science Fair is only weeks away. Marcie Holloway's already got her dad's indentured laborers working on a miniature thermosonic energy reactor. Because evidently all the money in the galaxy can't buy you originality. Stupid rich bourgeoisie jerkbags. Marcie never had to work a day in her life to get where she is. ANARCHY FOREVER! SMASH THE SYSTEM! Gaige's father: Gaige, honey. Keep it down? Mother's trying to sleep. Gaige: Sure, dad! Gaige whispers: Smash the system! Gaige: Anyway, I've come up with a science project that will make Marcie's thermo reactor look like an interocitor."Interocitor" is a reference to the movie This Island Earth. Laughs Gaige: I'm calling it the Mechanized Anti-Bully Deterrent Test, or Project DT. It's only in the prototype stages right now, but I have mathematically determined that it is going to be OFF THE CHAIN. Basically, the idea is that if you deploy a DT unit in a school environment, it's going to CLAMP DOWN on bullying by finding bullies and BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF 'EM. Gaige's father: Gaige, sweetheart? Volume. Gaige: Oh, sorry dad! It won't happen again! Father: It's fine, dear. Love you. Gaige whispers: It's totally gonna happen again. Gaige, out! Gaige the Mechromancer Echo Log 01 Echo Log 02 Gaige: Good news, my five subscribers. I've got the first prototype of the DT project up and running. Well, up and floating. I had to cut the legs off to reduce drag, but DT looks way more intimidating as a flying, legless torso of pure AWESOMENESS. Plus, I've equipped it with some big 'ol digistruct claws that destroyed ALL the target dummies I built in the back yard AND it accidentally got this stray cat that hopped in the line of fire, but that was her bad. So I'm making some serious progress, long story short. Ran into some hiccups, though - I mean, I haven't figured out a cool way to quickly digistruct DT into existence. I built a big spawning rod for it, but - it's just - you know, it's big, it's inelegant, it's ugly, it's a tube of metal, you've gotta carry it around, I can't figure out how to lift it. Gaige's father: Hey, honey. Gaige: Dad! I'm ECHOcasting! Father: Oh, gosh, sorry. I just saw you working out here in the shed and thought you could use some hot cocoa. Gaige: I don't need... cocoa, dad. I am a woman of science and ass-kickery, not children's beverages. Father laughs Father: Whatever you say, sweetheart, I'll just leave it here. Father leaves Gaige sips Gaige: Dammit, that's really good. Puts cup down Gaige: Oh, ogh, yeah, that reminds me - Marcie and I got paired up for a group project during Professor Parker's unipolitics class. We're supposed to debate whether the Hyperion occupation of Pandora was justified or not. I figured, rich little daddy's girl she is, she'd be all for it, but no - she never even HEARD of Pandora. She didn't know about Handsome Jack, about Eridium, about VAULTS, for gosh's sake - we're living in the most awesomely awesome time period in history, and Marcie's more interested in reading about celebrity gossip than the fact that Hyperion may have found another Vault. Oh, AND she somehow found out about my DT project and reported it to the school board, saying something about, I don't know, how a mobile laser-equipped robot might be dangerous, or something. Whatev. I hate her. Gaige the Mechromancer Echo Log 02|ECHO log 2 Echo Log 03 Gaige: Hello, subscribers! Notification sound Gaige: Uh-hmm, both of you. Hmph. The science fair approaches, and I've got more updates. I just started work on the third revision of the DT project, and while I'm tinkering I sliced my arm with some sheet metal - not a big cut, it barely goes like, halfway to the bone - and it occurs to me, I could just jet the wound with an Insta-Health and get back to circumventing the Turing chip with a Hecker circuit reintegrator, OR I could kill two birds with one stone. See, I could never figure out a good method to quick-summon the DT, but as blood began to spurt from the gash in my forearm, I rea-realized it: a cybernetic limb! I could program all of DT's digistruct data into one robotic arm, and use that to summon DT at any time, any place! So I figure, what the heck, and I slice off the rest of my arm with a particle saw. And my dad's all like, "Uhh! Ohh! Uhh!" And blood's like, going everywhere. But a few hours and a few pints of blood later, I built a metal arm strong enough to smash concrete! Sound of concrete being smashed Gaige: Ha ha ha! Yes! So metal! Oh, and I'm trying to do devil horns with my robot arm right now, but it's not really working because like... fingers... it's a... whatever... Point is, Marcie and her stupid fusion reactor are not going to have - Notification sound Gaige: - what the hell? Sorry, my newsfeed just picked up an article with Marcie's name on it. Yuellaghh. UHH. "Local student Marcie Halloway has made a technological breakthrough which will change the face of law enforcement forever." Hm no, I don't think so. "Her new invention, which she calls the Crime Buster Bot" - wait, WHAT? Uh, hello, that is MY design. HOH, Marcie ripped off my science fair project idea! Okay, no. "Crime Buster Bot will use digistructing claws, thermosonic lasers, and quantum duplication to help law enforcement agencies subdue dangerous criminals"?! Marcie, what the hell?! She completely ripped off my DT design, except... instead of using it to stop bullying, she's giving it to the galaxy's most corrupt police force! Marcie! You are such a - sounds of objects and glass being smashed '' DAARGH - you complete tool! And the name - that name sucks! "Crime Buster Bot"? Bitch, are you kidding me!? '''Gaige's father:' What's going on in here? I can hear you from across the house. Gaige: Dad, now is not a good time~ Father: Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, why don't you - Gaige: Marcie Halloway ripped off my robot's design, used them to build fascist security bots for the cops, and now she's going to try to win the science fair with MY IDEA! Father: Oh. You're going to take that bitch down, right? Gaige: You're damn right! I'm going to upgrade my bot, and I'm going to WIN the heck out of that science fair! It is SO ON! Father: That's the spirit! You put your mind toward your little DT project, Marcie won't stand a chance. Gaige: Don't call him DT any more, dad. His name... Deathtrap powers up. Gaige (ominously): ...is "Deathtrap." Gaige the Mechromancer Echo Log 03|ECHO log 3 Echo Log 04 Mildly hysterical Gaige: Umm... so, hello... huh... my... twenty thousand subscribers. Wow! Okay. Laughs Okay. So, you may have heard on the ECHO news bulletins Deathtrap may have... slightly, uh, killed... my classmate Marcie at last night's Science Fair. Umm. HUH! Things were going good, at first. I showed off all the new tech I had added to Deathtrap since my last blog: my "Close Enough" tech, "Anarchy," "Blood-Soaked Shields," the works. All that stuff that, like, really impressed the judges, while Marcie's little rip-off bot could barely fire two lasers before overheating. So, things were looking good. I was looking really brilliant. Unfortunately, I forgot that Marcie's dad has more money than God, so he bought off the entire judges panel. So Marcie's project won first prize and I earned... third place. Laughs Gaige: Third. Place. That is what we call politics, people. And it's really unfair, because I... Inhales Gaige: Okay, anyway, Marcie started gloating. She started pointing and laughing at me, and then she... pushed me. It's - ok that's when things got... messy. Deathtrap recognized Marcie as a threat, so he gave her a quick slash with his digistruct claws. No big deal. That's what it's supposed to do! Inhales Gaige: And I must have miscalibrated... them last night when I was... adding the discord circuits... 'cause the second his claws touched Marcie's skin she kind of... like... um... Okay, she exploded! She's like... EVERYWHERE! It... skin... things, uh, eyeballs, I don't know, it was gross! Anyway, sorry. After they finished cleaning up Marcie and the auditorium I was escorted to the principal's office, which I've never been to before, and I found out I wasn't getting expelled or arrested for what Deathtrap did to Marcie. Rapid breathing Gaige:' '''I'm being expelled ''AND arrested for what Deathtrap did to Marcie, and Marcie is not getting any sort of recourse for what she did to me, which was a serious shove, and I am traumatized because, ehhh... Deep breath Laughs Gaige: I called my Dad and got him to create a distraction. He's very brilliant with things like that and I'm not going to go into details about it, but let's just say it involves a golf cart and a lot of gasoline, good job, Dad... so that I could slip away. So, anyway, long story short, I'm currently ECHO-casting from the cozy confines of a transplanetary shuttle. Dad and I figured I should probably head somewhere where the cops and their, hmm, "Crime-Buster Bots" couldn't find me. So... so after a teary farewell...I love you, Daddy!... I grabbed a ticket to Pandora. Which, I-I mean... I-I-I've always been kind of interested in Vault hunting, but who knows? Maybe here my talents will actually be appreciated and I won't go to jail for being brilliant. Third place. I mean, seriously! Bastards. Gaige the Mechromancer Echo Log 04|ECHO log 4 Gameplay Quotes (Borderlands 2) When joining a game *I say MECHRO, you say MANCER. MECHRO! (no reply) ...You guys suck! *It's cool everybody. I'm here... *Anybody have some mechros they need manced? *We made it boy! Lets have some fun. When reviving an ally *Am I a hero... or something? *Live! LIVE! *Argh... How much do you weigh? *Cover me brah! *Worry not citizen, I'll save you. *Come on, noob! Nah, I'm just playin', you're cool... *Wow! You work out? Critical Kill *''(said in two tones)'' Noob! *GG. *Fun! *Neat! *I am such a B.A. *Squish! *Boop! *Crit-i-cal kill! *LAWL *Doink! *Kablam! *Hehe, Just how I do? *Man! *Oh! *I got brain on my shoe... I like it. Summoning Deathtrap *Kick 'em right in the pistons! *It`s robot fighting time! *Get 'em, boy! *By my command! *Exterminate! *To hell with the First Law! *Klaatu barada nikto! *Number Five ALIVE! *Blood and metal, my favorite things! *Super Robot Violence Fun Time! *Domo arigato, suckas! *Murder time! *Death by robot! Deathtrap Kill *Don't screw with a girl and her robot! *Nice one, boy! *You're bringing a tear to my eye... *Robot: One! Uglies: Zerooo! *Best robot ever. *Oooh. Right in the wingnut. *Ha ha! *Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! *Love ya, bot. *Respect the robot! *I need to build you an extra arm JUST for high-fives! *Hell yes! I can't believe you only got third place in the science fair. *I am the strongest girl alive! (Also said for Anarchy stack gains and during general combat in two different tones) *I am the greatest engineer alive! *You are a mean machine! *Terminated! *Good one, babe! ;Getting an Anarchy Stack *'0-150 Anarchy stacks' **Eh, accuracy's overrated anyway. **I'm feeling awesomer. **This could be the beginning of something awesome. **Not a bad start. **Start the Anarchy! **Start the stacking! **This is getting good. **Wonder how many stacks I can get. **Alright, lets keep this going. **''(mumbling)'' It's a start... **Alright, more Anarchy! **Anarchy forever! **Lets keep it up. *'151-200 Anarchy stacks' **If I hit ya, you're going to feel it. **''(Giggles) (Does it three different ways depending on the stack count.)'' **I'm feeling it! **Not bad, not bad. **I'll have some more Anarchy, thank you! **Anarchy up! **More stacks! **Anarchy, baby! **This is getting awesome! **Come at me jokers! **Anarchy on Pandora! **''(laughs)'' Everything's going to die! **So inaccurate but so awesome! **More Anarchy, more! **Don't accidentally reload, don't accidentally reload! **I'm getting phat stacks. *'201-250 Anarchy stacks' **Stack 'em up, stack 'em up! **This is getting ridiculous! **My hit to miss ratio is sadness! **Smash the system! **Anarchy! (Says it two different ways depending on the stack count) **I am the strongest girl alive! **You can't stop me! **More power! **Don't stop now! **Gimme more Anarchy! **Stack 'em and bag 'em! **I'm getting a god complex and I LIKE IT! **Punk never dies! **Meedly-meedly-mowwww...I know, I'm so bad at this. **Accuracy can suck it! **Never-ending stacks! *'251-300 Anarchy stacks' **''(Evil laugh)'' **When I hit you, IT WILL HURT! **So many stacks! **The power! **I think my reload button's broken! **UNLIMITED POWER! **I am the bringer of death! **BLOOD! **I'm going mildly insane! **God damn, I am so hardcore! **YEAAAAAH! **I feel the cosmos! **POWER! **I WILL NEVER HIT ANYTHING! **RIDONCULOUS! **I am everything! **I probably won't hit anything but whatever! **Start running, clowns! **Mechromancer angry! **I will destroy everything! **I deal DEATH! **ROCK ON! **Why am I still doing this?! **It's getting really hard to hit stuff! **If I go down, I'm screwed! **I am stupid powerful! *'301-350 Anarchy stacks' **I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA! **Meedly-meedly-meedly-mowwww... Nope, still bad! That was worse, I think. **Teehee. **Yes! YESSS! **SO MUCH STACKS! **The stacks... THE STACKS! **Sure! Why not! **EVIL MANIACAL LAUGHTER! **Let's get it on! **I AM THE INFINITE! **BOOYAH! **I GOT THE TEAM ON MY BACK! **This is actually stupid now! **I will miss almost every shot, and I don't care! **I regret nothing! *'351+ Anarchy stacks' **YEAH BOY! **ALLEN WRITE SOME DIALOGUE HERE! **PLAYER? WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING?! **How is this possible?! **Too many stacks! **I have like negative accuracy right now! **You're breaking the game, dude! **God help you all if I actually HIT something! **I AM THE GOD OF DAMAGE! **I don't even remember what accuracy MEANS! **ANARCHY FOREVERRRR!!! AND EVERRRR!!! **yes! YES! Losing all Anarchy Stacks *NooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOoooooo. (Drags on until all anarchy stacks are depleted.) *Ugh... What was I thinking?! *Wait -- Did I just?! -- Ugh... Dang it! *Son of a whore! *Oh, now I can actually hit stuff again. *Back to zero. *Let's start at the very beginning. *Reset! *Time for a hard reset! *Accuracy, how I've missed you! *Normalizing! *I feel normal again. *AAAAAND normal. *Starting over. *Aw crap! *My anarchy! *I lost my anarchy! This is like the worst day ever! *Where'd my anarchy go? *Not my anarchy! *I miss you already anarchy. Crippled *Whoops! *This is nothing! I've done worse to myself! *Nuts 'n' bolts! *Aimbotting sack 'a crap! *Oh, I am gonna smack the bitch outta you! *Hax! *Come on! I can take ya! *I can fix this! *Alright, playtime's over. *Okay, now I'm mad! *You're not gonna like what happens now. *Open wide, jackholes! * You ain't gankin' me that easy. *Come closer jerkwads! I've got something to show ya! *Bring 'em on! I'm ready! When Recovering Revive *I AM A BADASS! *YEAH! *HaHA! *I AM AMAZING! *I RULE! * Up and running! * What'd I tell you, suckers? *Don't mess with me! *Now you're gonna get it! *I LIVE! Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *High-larious. *Heyoo. *Kaboosh! *Hehe... *Oh, I love you, car! Destroying an enemy vehicle *Your car sucked! *Haha! Yes! *Boosh! *Oh, I love you, car! *EXPLOSIONS! Jumping in a vehicle *Ohooohoho maaaan. *Yahoo! General combat *Multi-Kill kill kill! (all UT quotes are said with low voice, immitating the announcer) *M-M-M-Monster Kill kill kill! (when killing enemies in rapid succession, about 6)'' *Dominating. *Unstoppable! (getting many, many kills) *RAMPAGE! (getting even more kills) *That's right, fear the cute little girl! *HA HA HA HA HA (low voice) (getting kills in rapid succession with melee) *hahaha hehehe huhuhu (very similar to midgets laugh) (killing enemies in rapid succession)// *Mechromancer smash! ''(Hulk-like voice, killing enemies in rapid succession) '''When Spotting a Badass *Big guy! *He's big and angry!... Incoming! *Badass! *I spy a badass! *Badass coming! *Look out for the badass! *Watch the badass! *Nice, badass! *Big badass bastard! *Crap!... Badass. Killing a Badass *Aaaaaaaand... dead. *Noob! *What? That was it? (Killing a badass quickly) *SATISFACTION! *Sorry about your face! *Wut?! *Lulz! *I AM THE STRONGEST GIRL IN THE HIIIVE! *Was it good for you? *Oh, yeeaah. *You didn't have to be such a dick about it. *I AM AMAZING! *Oh, that was close. No it wasn't! *Ugh, got some brain on my shoes. *Sniff* I like it. Leveling Up *Level up! *Ready for an upgrade, bot? *Ready for some new toys, bot? *I feel more awesome! *Friggin yeah! Opening Skill Tree *So much hotness. *Deathtrap wants an upgrade? Deathtrap gets an upgrade! *I want that. And that. And that. *What do I want to kick ass at next? *That Anarchy one looks tricky... *Ohh, I just want you all! *Ohh, I'm likin' my options. Comparing Items *Oh, I love comparin' loot! *Numbers, numbers, math math math. *Oh, I wanna use 'em both! *Show me some green arrows. Opening a Golden Chest *Not bad! Finding Blue Weapons *Shh. Don't worry baby. I'll take good care of you. *What's your name, sexy? Finding Purple Weapons *I want it! (Also applies to blue weapons) *Why, hello there. Completing a Challenge *Rock and roll. *Hooray! *Yeah. I'm pretty good. *NBD. *The completionist in me is like YEEAAAH! Challenging another player to a duel *Your face is stupid. *Me and robot are gonna bitch smack ya! *Let's dance! *Come on! It'll be fun! *Snik snik, bitches! (Challenging With Claws) Being challenged by another player *Somebody hit me with their purse? Idle Messages *Third place. Third place! I built a robot that can turn human beings into jelly with the push of a button and that what's-his-face gives me THIRD PLACE! in the planet-wide science fair. At least around here people appreciate my talents. *If I don't shoot, repair, or screw something in the next few minutes, we're gonna have a problem. *FML *Urgh, this is dull! *I wanna go do stuff! *''(Beatboxing Sounds)'' Bored Bored Bored. *Laaaaag When slagged * Ew ew ew... * Oh, God! Smells like piss and nachos! * It's in my mouth, umm you guys, it's in my mouth! With Handsome Jack's voice * Checking the mic! Mic check! Oh I sound like such a jackass! * Testing? Testing one two? One two. And now I have the voice of a douchebag. Great. (In her normal voice) * I am the greatest engineer alive! (Deathtrap kill) * I need to build you an extra arm just for high-fives! (Deathtrap kill) * Haha, now you're gonna get it! (Second Wind) * Man, this whole "Speaking with the voice of an older man" thing is nowhere near as hot as I thought it would be. (Idle) * Beatbox time! (Beatboxing sounds) I'm the Mechromancer and I'm here to say-Aw, screw it, it's just not the same! Freakin' Jack voice! (Idle) * You know, maybe this voice ain't so bad. Hello, ladies- Oh god, creepycreepycreepy! Never doing that again! (Idle) * This is some impressive workmanship! * Shiny stuff! * Nothing sexier than a chest full of loot! * BITCHES! * Crap-crack! * Now you gonna get it! * Up and RUNNING! (When recovering) * Robot: one, Uglies: zero! (Deathtrap kill) * Super robot violence fun time! * Number five alive! * Clatu Berata Nikto! * Aimboting suck-a-crap! * I'm gonna slap the BITCH outta you! * Hax! (When down) When discovering Insta-Health Vials *Anybody needs some healin'? *Med-Hypos. *Is that healin' stuff? *Health! *I found health guys! Fast travelling while someone is still in the menu *(Singing Lullaby) Waitin' on you. *Just waitin'. *Still working on something, huh? When out of ammo *Crankshaft! I'm empty! *Nuts! No more bullets! *Screw it! I don't need ammo! *Son of a whore! *Where'd all the bullets go? *Hey! Could you give me some of those bullets back? *I'm out! *No more ammo! *High and dry! *I miss my ammo. Activating Discord *This will bring the hurt! *Discord, Ehh! Not yet! *When to discord? When to discord? *More hurt for the discord! *My discord will cause serious pain! *Just wait until I reload. *Can't wait to discooord. *Gotta keep buffin that discord! *Chargin up for that discord. *Gotta pick the right time to discord. In ''Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep'' *''(entering Unassuming Docks)'' Ummm, I smell butts, and dead people. *Hello, lovely lady. What is wrong? (in an affected voice; talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge – the subtitles read "Hey" instead of "Hello") *''(entering the Gilded Forge)'' Oh man. Impossible puzzles, hairy dwarves, fiery explosions – best day ever. *Is it.... raft? *Maybe some guns, and a Hecker circuit reintegrator. Those things are neat. (exiting Dwarven Mines) Dropping the Crit *Whoops. *Oopsies. *My bad. *Gah, this gun! *Stupid slippery gun. Rolling a Dice Chest once *"This is gonna be a great roll! I know it!" *"Let's see..." *"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." *"Roll, baby!" *"Let's roll!" Rolling a Dice Chest twice *"Ohhhh, man. The suspense." *"Aaaaannd..." *"Doubled my odds. Let's go." *"C'mon, baby." *"Let's go for broke." In Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre *Honestly? If she didn't follow you out here, maybe she doesn't want to be with you. That said, I need to get inside, so you should totally save her or whatever. (words of encouragement for Ed) *(when tasting whiskey): **Geeueuhh. I can't feel my face. **Considering the drinking age here is probably, like, birth, I guess it's okay to drink this stuff. **Wooh! That's -- that's the stuff. *Ugh. Country music exists. (to make the baby cry) *Nah. The boys at school thought I was too nerdy. But if Hammerlock ever switches sides... mmmm. I am going to lock that down. (when Moxxi asks about a mister-or-missus Vault Hunter in Gaige's life) *Euugh. Marcie's dad smoked cigars. (when collecting the cigar box) *Nnnnot really. (when Innuendobot asks if his Oedipal feelings for Moxxi are normal) *(when collecting Stella's wig): **Hiya, guys. Quick favor -- could I have that wig? **Yeahhhhh... I need that wig for a quest, so... **I'M SORRY, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO COMPLETE THE QUEST! *Oooh, hydrophobic polygrease! I slather this stuff on my robot arm like it was sunscreen. (when collecting the can of grease) *Pfffff. Ha! Yeah right. (when Innuendobot asks if his negging made Gaige love him) In Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax *Buncha Hammerlock's booze is here. (When finding Hammerlock's booze) *Let's hurry it up, Varkid dude. My man's waiting on me. (When speaking to the Varkid) *Son of whatawhat? (When Hammerlock says he is going to be sacrificed) *HOT. (After saving Hammerlock.) *Guhhh... at ease, soldier. (when finding Axton's assassin) *Ha! SUCK IT, Holloway family! Even if your hitman hadn't fallen outta the sky for some weirdass reason, I woulda taken him out anyway. I killed Handsome friggin' JACK! You think one little assassin can take me down? BOOYAH. Also, sorry I killed your daughter. (when finding Gaige's assassin) *Poisoned beer, bummer. Is it, uh, weird that I just got thirsty all of a sudden? Probably weird. Seems weird. (when finding Maya's assassin) *Well, on the upside, at least he was saved the trouble of having to smell Sal in person. No offense. (when finding Salvador's assassin) *And that's why winners don't do drugs. (when finding Krieg's assassin) *Heh. That's weird. (when finding Zer0's assassin) *Dear Gaige: Dad Here. Hope Pandora's fun. Heard Marcie's dad sent some mercenaries your way, so I sabotaged their transport and -- oh my god, you are the best dad ever! (Upon completion of the mission) References 2. "Klaatu Barada Nikto!" is a reference to the 1951 science fiction movie The Day the Earth Stood Still.ru:Гейдж/Реплики fr:Gaige/Citations Category:Transcripts